


Oh, Lordy

by ShinigamiSami



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Light smut for now, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has a secret, Steve Randle has one too. Both boys find out each other’s, but not in a very conventional way.((Set 4 years after the book so Ponyboy is 18 and there’s no age issues. Johnny and Dally are still alive))





	1. Chapter 1

I got out of bed and sighed, I slept in since I don’t sleep much and guess I’m home alone. I’m outta school since I’m eighteen and already graduated so I don’t need to be up anyways. I hear a sound and get confused real fast. I thought I was alone but that’s the tv I hear. Darry and Soda have work, who the hell is in my living room? I walk out and see Steve on my couch, why is he here? Last time I checked, he hates me and I don’t like it. He sees me and turns the volume down.

“You slept so late that yer brothers got worried, told em that I’d stay with you since I don’t gotta work today.” “I don’t need a babysitter, especially one who hates my guts.” Steve looks at me all confused, the hell is that look for? I head for my kitchen and look for something to make myself when I heard someone enter the kitchen. I turn and see Steve staring at me, I can’t tell what he’s thinking though and it pisses me off.

“You think I hate you that much?” “You don’t give me a reason not to think like that. I’m pretty much an adult now and you’ve made me feel despised since before I was a teenager, pretty hard not to think you hate my very existence.” I don’t look at him, I can’t. A part of me wants to hate Steve back, but I can’t. A bigger part of me wants something wrong, something that I know isn’t right. Tulsa is a town in the more conservative part of the US, not to mention it’s only 1969. Being gay out here ain’t exactly welcome, and I ain’t losing my life over telling a guy who’d rather kick me than kiss me that I fancy him. He steps closer to me and I end up with my back against the fridge.

“What?” “Pony I don’t hate you...” “You don’t?” Man was I confused. Steve shook his head at me and stepped closer, I could smell the tobacco on his breath. My heart starts beating real hard, I think he can probably hear it. Steve looks me straight in the eye and I still can’t tell what this man is thinking.

“Ponyboy... I never hated you... I just had to show the emotion that hid everythin...” He looks at my lips and I can’t help but do the same. He grins at me. “You feel the same... Now come ere before someone comes in...” Steve puts a hand on my lower back, a bit above my ass. I put mine on the back of his head, almost wanting to just mess up his greasy hair. Him and I both see my bedroom and nod, buys us more time. I run to my bedroom and jump onto my bed, hearing Steve close the door for us. He looks down at me and kicks his shoes off, a look in his eyes that I’ve wanted to see for so long. Steve’s lookin at me, like he just wants me and only me.

“Lordy... I have fuckin dreamed of seein you like that...” “Anything you want different?” “Yeah... Yer shirt on the floor...” Steve pretty much pounces onto me, hovering above my body before crashing his lips into mine. I tug at the end of his shirt a bit as I start to get lost in his kiss. I feel Steve’s lips leave mine and I let out a huff, but when I open my eyes his shirt is gone. He smiles at me and goes for my shirt.

“Gotta be patient, Pony~” I help him take my shirt off and I flip us over. I straddle his hips and he sits up to meet me in another kiss, even more crazy than the last one. He turns us over again so that I’m flat on my bed. I feel his cold and rough hand gliding over my body and I shutter, no one has ever made me feel this good. He smiles into the kiss against my lips.

“Feel nice~? Don’t worry though, I ain’t goin too far since I don’t wanna screw it up yet.” I nod and he kisses my chest, making my hands go for his cheeks. I pull him up to my face and kiss him more, my pants feel kinda tight. His other hand goes for my hair, I just woke up so it’s not greased up yet. Steve’s hand stopped moving and just stays on my hip, keeping him from crushing me as he strokes his thumb over my hip bone.

“Steve...” “Hearin you say my name... That does somethin to me...” “Same when you say mine...” “Ponyboy...” Steve whispers in my ear, his lips touching beside it then kissing on my neck. That makes me squirm and my pants are starting to hurt a bit. 

“Steve... We don’t gotta do anything but please can I open my jeans?...” Steve takes his hand out of my hair and hovers above me, unbuttoning my jeans and helping shift me so I’m not in pain from my pants. I know he felt me twitch when he touched my hard on. He unbuttons his too, guess he had the same issue. Steve starts kissing me again, slower this time. It’s like I can feel how he feels about me through his lips. I try to show him the same amount of emotions through mine, getting a moan from him.

“Glory, Pony... I really like you... Hell I even got rid of Evie cause you were the only person on my mind...” “I really like you too, Stevie... Have for a long while now...” I just kiss Steve more, wanting every second of this. He wraps one of his strong arms around under my back and pulls me up off the bed some, kissing me harder. I feel his tongue and I use mine against it, showing Steve that he ain’t gonna regret me. Steve sits all the way down on his ass and pulls me onto his lap, making me straddle him. One of his hands is on my ass, the other keeping me steady on my back. I have one arm around his neck and my other hand on the side of his face. Our kisses are getting slower again, making me moan a bit into his mouth. I feel how hard he is against my thigh and I know he can feel how hard I am. His tongue meets mine again, gentler this time, and I mimic his moves.

We were so wrapped up in each other that we had no idea someone walked into my house. A certain member of our gang walks to my room and opens my bedroom door, still not getting our attention. It wasn’t until we heard his voice that we even knew what was going on outside us.

“OH LORDY WHAT THE FUCK?!” “Two-Bit?!” Steve and I turn and look at a confused and shocked looking Two-Bit, unable to even move.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to scramble off of Steve and we both button our jeans back up, trying to ignore how it hurts. Two-Bit goes from a shocked and confused stare to a cheeky grin, I can tell by how Steve’s shoulders square that it pisses him off without even looking at his face.

“How long have you two been at it?” “Today, like not even an hour ago.” Steve doesn’t say anything, trying not to deck Two-Bit I’m sure. I take one of his hands in mine and he starts to relax, turning to look at me. Steve puts a hand on my face and strokes my cheek a bit. Two-Bit takes a step closer.

“You really do love each other, huh? Last time I saw two people with those looks in their eyes, it was Soda and Sandy years ago.” We both turn and look at him, then look back at each other. Steve nods and I feel myself nodding too as I kiss the hand on my face. Steve then turns to look at Two-Bit.

“Keith, you can’t tell no one what you saw yet, got it? I ain’t lettin you put Pony in possible danger just because you can’t keep yer damn mouth shut.” When Steve called Two-Bit by his legal name, we knew he was serious. The man in the mickey shirt nods and gives us both a crooked smile. He looks over his shoulder to my front door then back at us.

“Johnny and Dally are outside, they sent me to get you two. I suggest putting shirts on, both of you.” We nod as he leaves the room. I get off my bed to get the shirts we threw somewhere. I kiss Steve’s cheek as I hand him his shirt, putting mine on after. He kisses my nose and puts on his, we both put shoes on with big goofy grins. We kiss each other one last time before heading outside, checking to make sure that we’ve gone soft enough to not be showing. 

“Ladies you two take forever!” Dally’s voice can be heard. Steve shoved him and I laugh, the five of us heading out somewhere.

“Hey, Pony?” “Sup, Johnnycake?” Johnny and I walk behind the rest of the guys, liking to talk with each other when we can. “I’ve caught you staring at Steve’s ass three times now, what’s that about?” “Nothin...” “I call bull. Why did it take you two so long to join Dal and I?” “Later, alright? I can’t risk Dally hearing this and Steve may not wanna be open about it.” Johnny slows down a bit more, making me slow down with him.

“You gay?” “Yeah, and?” “I don’t care, you deserve a good man. Speaking of which, Steve really? Thought he hated you.” “Trust me when I say he doesn’t. Two-Bit Can tell you that what he saw, wasn’t hate.” Johnny grins at me and nudges my shoulder. We speed up a bit to catch up to the other three before we reach the DX. Darry’s in there too as we see him talking to Sodapop.

“Hey sleepin greasy.” “Can it, Soda. Haven’t been sleeping.” “Why is that?” Darry looks at me with a face that shows concern and frustration, how Darry can make that face I will never know. I just shrug. I see Steve lookin at me in concern and since he’s next to Soda, I smile at him a bit and it looks like I’m smiling at my brother. I turn and see Johnny bright red with Two-Bit whispering in his ear. Dally sees and raises an eyebrow.

“What are you telling Johnnycake to get him that red?” “Tellin him about what I walked in on recently.” Dally, Darry, and Soda turn to them and Steve looks at me, leaning to my ear.

“You tell Johnny bout us?” “He caught me staring at yer ass so I kinda had to.” Steve nods and grins at me. “You like my ass?” “I like all of you, ass included.” Darry’s voice catches my attention away from Steve. “Who would be gay in Tulsa, ain’t exactly smart we’re in Oklahoma.” I tense up and get glad that only Steve was lookin at me. He rubs his hand on my back a bit to hell me relax before returning to Soda’s side.

“What’s Superman talkin bout?” “The couple that Two-Bit walked in on was gay, two greaser guys.” Steve nods. “You seem like you don’t care.” “I don’t even know who he saw, why should I care? As long as you ain’t checkin me out I don’t care Soda.” Darry turns to me and raises an eyebrow. “Pony you okay? You look nervous.” “I ain’t nervous, just tired. Why would I be nervous anyways?” I grab a Pepsi from the fridge and Soda opens it for me. I take a long drink from it and pretend that I’m fine, not wanting Darry or anyone else to catch on. He nods, accepting my answer, and approaches me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Maybe you should go back home and rest. If you still need it you should, you still look pretty tired.” I nod, just going with it. “I’ll go back with him, not really into watching Two-Bit get rejected all day and night plus I can raid yer fridge. Let’s go, kid.” “Make me, asshole.” Steve shoves me a bit as we leave to keep up the act that we can’t stand each other. He takes off running and I chase him so that we get back to my place as fast as we can. I take my shoes off since I walk in first and flop onto the couch face down. I feel a lot of pressure on my back and I groan.

“Get off, yer heavy.” “Nah, squished boyfriend sounds pretty cute.” I laugh a bit and shove him off of me. He falls to the floor but takes me with him. Him and I wrestled around for a bit before he pins me to the floor, kissing me gently once before helping me stand. Him and I sit on the couch together, relaxing before anyone gets home.


	3. Chapter 3

My brothers get home and Steve leaves, making it seem like he couldn’t wait to get away from me. I know that he don’t mean it so I pretend the same, gotta keep my brothers fooled. Soda sits down next to me on the couch and Darry sits across from me. I look at both of them and see that Darry’s got a weird look in his eye, Soda looks as confused at him as me though.

“Ponyboy, if I ask you a question will you be honest?” “Sure, Dare.” He nods and sighs. “Why did you look nervous when we talked bout those gay men that Two-Bit saw? And I want the truth this time. You looked nervous hell maybe scared. Are you gay or somethin?” “Oh c’mon Darry, Pony ain’t gay.” “What if I was?” I spoke up, sorta wish I didn’t though. Soda looks at me in confusion and I can’t even look at Darry to see what he thinks.

“Are you?” “I am. Got a problem?” “No! It’s not what I expected but I don’t mind it. Shoot least we don’t gotta worry bout Pony knocking up some broad, right Dare?” Soda laughs it off a bit and smiles at me. I take a deep breath and look at Darry, who has his face covered by a hand. I start to get nervous and I know that Soda can tell, he wraps his arm around my back.

“Darry?” “When were you gonna tell us?” “Soon, just got scared.” “That ain’t smart, Ponyboy. Being gay out here ain’t a good thing.” “Being gay ain’t a choice, Darrel.” I stand up and look at him, he stands up too. “Watch your mouth.” “Or what? Ya know, this is exactly why I ain’t ever said anythin! I knew that you wouldn’t like it.” “It ain’t normal!” “It’s as normal as you being straight is! And ya know what? The couple that Two-Bit saw today, I was part of that!” Darry and I start yelling at each other, he looks mega pissed at me. Soda tries to step between us but Darry snaps at him.

“Don’t you defend him, Sodapop Curtis!” “You lay off him, Darrel!” The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and my face hurt somethin awful. I look up to see Darry staring at his fist and I figured it out, Darry hit me. He looks at me with regret and guilt in his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath and Soda helps me up.

“Ponyboy I- Wait Pony!” The moment Soda got me to my feet, I ran. I ignore all the voices that I hear calling after me. I hear footsteps running behind me but I don’t turn around, sounds like only one guy anyways. I get to the lot and just collapse onto the mattress that’s there. I bawl into my hands, hoping whoever followed me just backs off. I feel arms wrap around me and a pair of lips on the back of my neck, Steve followed me. I turn and sob into his chest.

“What happened, baby?” “Darry questioned me again like before at the DX... They know now... Soda don’t care that I’m gay but Darry don’t like it. He hit me when I stuck up for Soda when he defended me.” I bawl harder, hugging Steve for comfort. He can tell that I need to feel safe and tightens his arms around me. He pulls me into his lap and I just cry, needin to get it out. I hear footsteps runnin towards us and I groan.

“Shhh it’s Johnny, Two-Bit, and Soda, I see em.” I just tighten my arms around Steve. Someone kneels next to us but I don’t look. “Darry better stay as far away as he can I ain’t afraid to fight em.” “You know that ain’t smart.” “I don’t give a shit, Cade! He punched my boyfriend in the face I’ll skin him!” “Wait, Steve that’s why you went home with em from the DX?” “Yeah we got together today, the gay guys that Two-Bit saw was us. Got a problem, Soda?” “No. At least I know my brother is with a good man.” I look at Soda and turn to hug him, Steve very reluctant to let me go. Under the street lamp, my bruised face is more visible. Steve looks ready to murder when he sees my face. I grab his hand and kiss his knuckles, tryin to get him to calm down. He kisses my head and hugs me close.

“You ain’t goin back home. C’mon, my folks won’t be home for a week at least. Yer stayin with me.” “Steve I can’t just burden you like that, I ain’t no freeloader.” “Yer right, yer my boyfriend not a freeloader. And I can’t just let you go home and risk gettin hurt again.” Steve lifts my chin by one finger, makin our eyes meet. I can feel the other three guys watching us, but all I can focus on is Steve.

“Ponyboy Curtis I love you and I ain’t lettin you put yerself in danger to not bug me.” “I love you too, Steve Randle.” “Then let’s go, it’s cold and I don’t wanna wait for Darrel to come out and find you.” I nod and stand up, kissing him gently before hugging the other guys. Soda smiles at me and raises an eyebrow at Steve, smile still on his lips.

“Treat my brother right. You may be my best friend but he’s my brother, I’m glad he has a great guy lovin him though.” Steve smiles and hugs Soda. “If Darry asks, say I said I was goin to my boyfriend’s. Go home alone so that Johnny and Two-Bit don’t get questioned. Tell him I didn’t say who my boyfriend was and if he asks you two, say you couldn’t find me. I don’t wanna see him for a while.” Soda nods and heads back home, Johnny and Two-Bit leaving as well. Steve and I walk back to his place, he put his jacket on me when I shivered.

When we got to Steve’s house, we toed our shoes off and lied down next to each other on his bed. Steve never locks his door, but he did this time. He takes his shirt off and examines my bruise, kissing it gently. He presses his forehead to mine and sighs.

“I’m so sorry, Pony. Let’s put some ice on that.” “Wait. Can we just go to sleep? It’s dark anyways and I just want today over.” He nods and pulls me close, letting me use his chest as a pillow. I wrap my arms around his middle and he holds me close to his body, kissing my hair once before pulling the blanket on us.

“I love you, Ponyboy. And I ain’t gonna let no one hurt you again.” “I love you too, please don’t leave my side.” I barely hear him as I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

“I won’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

Soda’s POV

I get home and see Darry pacin around. I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. He looks at me with an expression that makes me feel bad for lyin, but I promised to keep my brother safe and happy.

“I found him, but he ain’t comin home for a bit. Said he was gonna go stay with his boyfriend, didn’t give me a name. He’ll come back and when he does, you apologize. I ain’t gonna lose my brother because yer an ass.” I was so mad that I couldn’t keep the curse back. Darry’s face hardened. “Wanna run that by me again? I’m an ass? And what boyfriend?! Wait, Two-Bit knows who he is don’t he?! Pony said that it was him that he saw! I’m gettin our brother back since you obviously can’t!” He lets go of my arm to leave but I stop him.

“Leave him be! He’s eighteen Darry he can go if he wants! He ain’t leavin forever just give the kid time! Remember what happened last time you hit him?! It was a week before we even knew what happened and we found him in a hospital! I ain’t losin my brother again and I won’t let you be the reason!” I storm off to my bedroom and flop on my bed, not wanting to look at my brother any longer. I hear the front door close and him walk to his bedroom, knowing he ain’t leavin tonight. I fall asleep fast, stressed about Darry but happy that my brother loves someone else.

Back to Ponyboy’s POV

I wake up in the middle of the night with a start, a nightmare scared the daylights out of me. I gasp for air and sit up quickly, forgetting that I ain’t alone in bed. I feel two strong arms wrap around my body and a kiss on my clothed back.

“You alright?” “Yeah, go back to sleep Steve. Sorry that I woke you.” “Don’t be. Wanna go smoke in the back, help calm yer nerves?” “Yeah.” I put a jacket and my shoes on while he puts his shoes and a hoodie on, not bothering with a shirt. Him and I sit on his back porch and smoke a cancer stick each. After a bit, my head finds itself on his shoulder. We see a guy coming towards us but I put a hand on Steve’s, seeing that it’s Johnny.

“Cool if I use yer couch for the night? I can’t be near my parents and I don’t wanna go be around Darry.” “I don’t mind it. Pony?” “It’s yer house don’t ask me I don’t care.” Johnny sits beside us and I hand him my cigarette, not wanting the full thing anymore. Steve offers me a drag of his and I take it, blowing it in his face as a joke. He laughs a bit and pulls me closer. Johnny smiles at us.

“You two are so darn cute together.” “Thanks, Johnnycake.” Steve smiles and just kisses my cheek. Once we finish up our smokes we head back inside, ready to sleep. Johnny crashes on the couch and I strip down to my boxers as Steve gets him situated. I get under the blankets before Steve comes back in. He shuts his bedroom door and takes the hoodie off with his shoes. He gets under the blankets beside me and pulls me closer, smiling when he feels I’m not wearing anything.

“Comfy?” “Mhm.” “Think you can sleep? Or do you want to talk bout yer nightmare?” “It was just bout Darry not being okay with this and hitting me again and you got hurt too this time but I woke up then.” “I ain’t lettin some ass hurt you ever again. Try to get some rest, alright? I love you.” “I love you too.” I bury my nose in his neck and sigh, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning I wake up and the first thing I hear is a single loud snore. I see Steve beside me, mouth wide open and still passed out. I laugh and try to wriggle out of his arms. I manage to get out of the bed and put on one of Steve’s shirts, Johnny ain’t gonna care bout my boxers he’s seen em before. I get out of the bedroom to see Johnny talkin quietly to Sodapop. I grin at my brother and walk over to them.

“Darry grill you?” “Nah. You two have fun last night?” “Not like yer thinkin. Lotta cuddling which was nice and I slept well though Steve snores like an animal.” “I don’t snore!” Steve emerges from his room, pants on but no shirt. I grin at him as he kisses my cheek.

“Sleep well, baby?” “Mhm. Also you do snore pretty bad.” “No I don’t!” I imitate his loud snore and Johnny and Soda laugh, Steve pulls me into his arms and tickles me a little. He stops after a minute and I kiss his cheek before raiding his kitchen. Steve goes up to my brother and gives him a quick hug.

“So Darry wasn’t too bad?” “Nah, he wasn’t happy but he chilled out. He might go after Two-Bit though since he knows that he knows who Pony’s boyfriend is so let’s hope that we ain’t screwed.” “Let em come, I don’t care.” I walk out to them with three glasses of water, hanging the three other men one each. Steve is sitting on the couch and has me sit in his lap. Soda looks at the clock on the wall and groans.

“Sorry to break up this cute moment but we gotta work Steve.” “They gave me a week off, ‘member? I don’t gotta go in for six more days.” “Oh right. Guess Pony don’t gotta worry then. I’ll head out so I’m not late.” “Alright.” Soda says his goodbyes and leaves. Johnny gets up and smiles at us.

“Cool if I crash again tonight if I need it?” “Door is always open, Johnny.” “Laters, Johnnycake.” “See ya, lovebirds.” Johnny takes off and I look at Steve, smiling at him. He turns me in his lap and kisses me gently. I smile against his lips and run my fingers through his hair.

“Did you sleep better after the nightmare?” “Yeah, thanks to you.” Steve starts to kiss me deeply and I get lost in the feeling of his lips on mine. I feel his hand play with my hair and try not to moan against his lips, not wantin to make a sound yet. He palms my ass so I can’t hold back the moan in my throat.

“You cheater.” “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy me.” I kiss him again, so distracted that I don’t hear the door open and neither does Steve. I feel a big hand on my shoulder that makes me turn and see Dally lookin at us.

“The fuck?! So Darry’s flippin his shit on where Pony’s gone too and he’s just here suckin face with you?!” “Dally calm down now.” “Darry’s worried sick while yer here!” “Darry hit me in the face I don’t care!” “What?” “Darry hit me when I was tellin him I’m gay so I’m stayin with Steve until I feel safe again. Soda knows I’m here.” I feel Steve hold me closer, protective like. Dally looks conflicted. He groans and starts to leave.

“I’m tellin Darry that yer here, but I’ll be here if ya need me. I ain’t taken sides.” Dally leaves and I sigh, hiding my face in Steve’s neck. He kisses my head and cuddles me close.


End file.
